


Lazy Kisses and Love Confessions

by OllieDeclan



Series: Kagetsuki Fics - Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Tattoos of your name circle my fingers and I want to card them through your hair all day.





	Lazy Kisses and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I'm sorry

Tobio woke to chapped lips pressing against his eyelids and long fingers pressing his fringe back, and let out a groan from the back of his throat. He felt their cocoon of blankets on one side, and the firm body of his boyfriend on the other. Lanky arms caged him in, slotting perfectly against his curves and reminding him that there was no better way to wake up.

He could hear his boyfriend’s gentle breathing, hear the little hitch in each breath from an accident when he was a kid. There was quiet rustling around his ears as his boyfriend’s hand returned to the front of his head. It pulled back through his hair again and tugged on it, forcing out a small grunt.

His boyfriend’s smell - something like musk and summer - swirled around, seeping out of the blankets and the pillow beneath his head. It reminded him of stressful times, when his boyfriend would pull him in tight and rub circles into his back. He would breathe in that smell until he felt calm again. And it also reminded him of gentle times, kisses and quiet whispers and everything that settled his bones.

When he cracked his eyes open, he was met with his boyfriend’s face, a little sharper than it was in high school. His cheekbones and jawline were stronger from age, and his eyes were less sunken. Gold eyes smiled now, sparkling in the morning sun. Short blond curls had grown longer over the years, framing his face and long enough to twirl between his fingers.

While he couldn’t see it through the curls, he knew that his kanji were still engrained behind his boyfriend’s ear - a declaration of permanent love. He could see his boyfriend’s kanji though, wrapped around his ring fingers. On one finger sat Kei, on the other Kishi, gentle reminders that he was undoubtedly in love with his first-year enemy. The writing was small but noticeable, strong after three years.

People asked him why he had the kanji for ‘knight’ on his finger, and he would explain, in as few words as possible, that there was someone in his life who protected him and treated him like a prince.

When they first started dating, Kei would tell him how handsome he was every day, and his harsh calls of “king” had melded into gentle whispers of “my prince” over a few months. Since then, “my prince” had found a suitable counterpart, “my Tobi”. 

Tobio leant up to thumb his boyfriend’s jaw, giggling at the stubble that had grown. Kei scrunched up his face and grumbled. He tilted his head to press a featherlight kiss to Tobio’s thumb.

“Morning, my Tobi,” he hummed.  
“Morning my Kishi,” Tobio responded.

Kei pulled Tobio into a gentle kiss, drawing circles on the back of his hand. 

That feeling stayed on Tobio’s skin hours later, when he was standing on court, hands poised for the most perfect play of his career, and he could hear Kei’s voice cheering over the crowd.


End file.
